Setsuna's momentary lust
by Ashitaka99
Summary: Setsuna has a momentary lack of judgment that will change his life forever. Warning: contains Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Looking up from his book, Kira signed as Setsuna hit the ground. One of the boys beating him shouted to the other. 

"Huh? He's slowing down! Now's our chance." They got in close to Setsuna and began to beat and kick him while he was down.

"You are SO dead!" The other boy yelled towards him. As the boys began to kick and pound on Setsuna, Kira closed his book and walked over to them.

"That's enough. Stop it." The boys looked at him in shock, then anger. The older boy stood up to Kira and stated angrily,

"Shaddup! Mind your business! This punk needs some manners. Don't get in my way, Kira, or I'll…" Closing the distance between them, Kira stepped up and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the buildings wall behind them. As the boy whimpered loudly, Kira smirked.

"What's the matter tough guy? Not so hot now…ARE you?" Glaring at him, the boy quickly averted his eyes and didn't answer. Slamming the boy in the groin, Kira released him and walked over to Setsuna, who was moaning slightly on the ground. Kneeling beside him, Kira looked over to the boy standing on the sidewalk staring at them.

"Quit standing there looking like an idiot and get him outta here!" The boy blinked stupidly for a minute then nodded his head, walked over and hauled the other boy to his feet.

"I don't want to see either of you two for a while. Understand?" The boys both nodded and took off heading up the street and disappearing around the corner. Looking down at Setsuna, he noticed how perfectly his lips were placed together, how his hair fell over his forehead. Signing, Kira grabbed Setsunas arm and started to haul him to his feet. Moaning, Setsuna struggled to his feet.

"Why do you always get yourself into these messes? You know I'm the one always left to clean them up afterwards. You're going to make them change my reputation for being an ass you know?"

"Why help me then? I can take care of myself you know." Setsuna spat angrily, groping out for the wall to hold him up. Shaking his head, Kira grabbed his arm and placed it around his shoulders.

"Wanna come up to my place to get cleaned up?…I don't live that far from here. Unless you'd prefer to continue on your way with people asking you weird questions about what happened to you."

"No I'm ok, I can clean up at home."

"Oh come on! Quit being such a stuck up ass! That's why everyone gets mad at you, you act all prim and say whatever happens to be on your mind at the time. If you stop trying to push people away, they may be able to help you." Pausing, Kira stopped to readjust Setsunas arm on his shoulder. Shaking his head, Kira turned to cross the street.

"Well, I'm taking you to my place to clean you up. We cant have you walking around looking like this." They walked silently the rest of the way to Kiras apartment. Once inside, Kira left him on the couch and went to fetch a cloth and warm water to clean Setsunas cuts. While he was gone, Setsuna stared wide eyed at the surroundings around him. It wasn't the nicest place he's ever seen, but it wasn't too bad. The paint on the walls was peeling and the furniture was really old. But neither was to the point that it was really horrible looking. Looking up just in time to see Kira walking towards him, Setsuna noticed that he had removed his shirt, and watched as Kira put the bowl of steaming water down on the badly beaten coffee table and began to wet and wring out the cloth. The muscles in his back and arms swelled with the movement he required to do the simple task. Standing up, Kira noticed him looking at him and smiled. He then walked around the table and sat on the couch beside Setsuna.

"This may hurt a little, but I suspect that as a man, you should be able to take it." Gigging slightly at what he said, Kira applied the cloth to Setsunas face. Moaning softly, but staying still, Setsuna watched as Kira carefully wiped his face clean of the blood. He felt him carefully outline his lips and eyes with his finger as he worked. Setsuna had some nervous butterflies flying in his stomach. Looking up into Kiras face, he noticed the smile that had formed on his face.

"There, all done." Kira spoke softly as he placed the cloth on the table. Would you like to see my room?" The question startled Setsuna, and his look of confusion found its way to his face.

"Come on, its not that bad you know." Kira added trying to convince him into looking at his room.

"Kira,…are you gay?" Setsuna asked carefully so as to not offend him.

"I could be…"

"Either you are or your not. You cant be in the middle about this."

"Ok, then I am. Are you coming?…I wont do anything to you, you do know that don't you?" Laughing slightly, Kira headed off down the hallway to his room, leaving Setsuna to follow behind him. 'This is the only way to explain my feelings for Setsuna' Kira thought silently to himself. As he looked back to see if Setsuna had really followed him, he felt a hot pulsing feeling in his lower belly as he looked at him. Reaching his room, Kira sat down on the bed. Slowly walking and gawking around, Setsuna entered behind him, and hesitatingly sat down on the edge of the bed. Kira slid towards him and leaned on his back. As he began to stroke Setsunas hair, Setsuna noticed a lot of punch holes in the walls. 'No wonder Kiras hands are always bruised and scabby.' Kira noticing Setsuna staring at his walls, placed his arms around his shoulders and turned Setsuna to face him.

"Don't look at the walls."

"That's why your hands are like that isn't?" Setsuna looked at him with his blue eyes shining slightly.

"Yea, that's why." Kira said stiffly. Then Setsuna, picked up Kiras hands and laid his lips on the knuckles ever so gently. That small motion meant a lot for Kira, who held Setsunas face in his hands and kissed him ever so gently. Laying back, they began to gently pet each other.

This was to be a once in a life time action for the two.


	2. Chapter 2

When Setsuna woke up, he didn't realize what exactly took place. He kinda was in a state of disbelieve about the whole thing, he simply couldn't believe that they did that. Laying there, Setsuna realized something about Kira. About how his hair fell perfectly over his face and how innocent his face seemed in his sleep. Sighing, Setsuna also realized that this could change their mediocre friendship, and he didn't want that.

Getting up, he silently gathered his things together and eased himself out of Kiras room, silently hoping that Kira wont be hurt by his sudden absence. He silently made his way to the front door of Kiras apartment, when a hand reached around and grabbed him around his middle, holding him back. Kiras husky voice whispered in his ear.

"And where are you off to in such a sneaky manner?"

"No where, I just thought I should go home before too much longer, I could be missed."

"That's a lie and you know it. But you could've woken me up you know…I wouldn't have be upset with you for that. That way I wouldn't have to worry about you."

"You would've worried about me?" That kinda shocked him. That was the last thing he expected.

"Yea of course I would've been. You always find yourself a heap of trouble. And I wont have been there to watch over you and help you out."

"I can handle things myself you know."

"Yea like you did last night? They wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't told them too. They would've continued to beat you. You know that don't you?"

"If I had my way, I would have been able to hand it."

"You really should stop being so stupid Setsuna. You'd see there are a lot of people who do and would care about you if you only gave them a chance."

"I got to go now." Setsuna said, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. "I'll talk to you later Kira." And with that, Setsuna left Kiras apartment and walked home. Thus ending the momentary lust shared by Kira and Setsuna. 


End file.
